


Happy Birthday Albus

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [13]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aberforth is a dick, Birthday, Canon Gay Relationship, Gellert is really sweet to Albus, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Summer 1899, Teenagers, Time Travel Fix-It, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: It's summer and Albus Dumbledore is stuck in Godric's Hollow with his ill little sister and annoying brother.   Is there a way for Albus to escape from his responsibilities to follow his plans to travel the world with Gellert?   Or will Albus be trapped in his home forever, doomed to a life of domesticity?





	Happy Birthday Albus

Disclaimer:  JKR owns it all.

A/N: Dumbledore’s birthday was supposedly in August, there hasn’t been a confirmed date so I guessed.  It would be cool if he and Gellert had ‘celebrated’ his birthday together, if you know what I mean...

Also, if you’re an Aberforth fan, you’re going to hate this.  And now, back to your regularly scheduled Grindeldore.

.~.

_Happy Birthday, Albus_

.~.

August 1, 1899

 

Albus came downstairs to a scene of utter chaos.  Aberforth was chasing a shrieking Ariana, who was clad in underclothes and a camisole, trying to put her dress on.  
  
“Happy Birthday to me,” Albus muttered as he tried to think of the best way to handle this delicate situation.  

It was yet another routine day at the Dumbledore home and frankly, Albus was getting tired of it.   He and Aberforth were in a constant battle over who was supposed to be watching Ariana.  Albus had grown restless and needed to get out of the house, which irked Aberforth to no end.   Albus’ brother wasn’t very social so he was willing to stay inside, but Albus thrived on social interaction and often grew depressed when he didn’t get it.  But those feelings of hopelessness faded away when Albus met _him_.

“Aberforth, hold her.”  Albus pulled his wand from his sleeve as he approached his raving sister.  “Accio dress.”   Albus used his wand to hover the dress over his sister’s struggling form.  “Ari, raise your hands for me.”

“No,” she replied, glaring at Albus and crossing her arms.

“Please?  It’s my birthday,” said Albus, giving her a knowing smile.  “It would make me very happy.”

Ariana considered it, her face screwed up in concentration as she tried to make a decision.  Then she nodded and raised her arms.

Albus carefully pulled the pale blue dress over his sister, clothing her skinny body.   Aberforth released her and Ariana quickly sat down at the kitchen table before demanding breakfast.   
  
Albus went to the icebox and summoned an egg carton onto the counter.  “Breakfast coming right up,” he announced.   Although his culinary skills were somewhat lacking, Albus managed to conjure up three decent-looking omelets.

Albus took a seat at the kitchen table next to his brother.  Both of them watched as Ariana shoveled her eggs into her mouth, accidentally letting some drop onto the floor.  Albus wondered if, by some miracle, she would ever be normal.  If only Albus had been there when Ariana was attacked by the muggle boys.  If only his father hadn’t acted so rashly, then perhaps he could’ve found a cure.  If only Ariana hadn’t accidentally killed their mother.  If only…     
  
After they all finished their omelets, Albus cleared the table, washing the dishes with magic.  Then Albus expectantly turned to look at Aberforth.  “There’s nothing at all you want to say to me today?”  
  
“Right now I’m still pissed because _someone_ decided to sleep in,” Aberforth muttered.  “You know I can’t use magic outside school.  It’s so much easier when you help.”  
  
“I think I have the right to a lie in.  It’s my birthday after all,” Albus reminded his brother.  
  
“Yeah? Who gives a fuck?” Aberforth glared at his brother.  “Were you expecting me to make you a cake like when Mum was still alive?”  
  
“No, but you could’ve at least wished me a happy birthday.”  
  
Aberforth shook his head.  “So selfish, Albus.  How old are you, five?  You’re such a child.  Life isn’t all about you.”  
  
“I never meant...” Albus trailed off with a sigh.  “Never mind.”  He turned his attention to his sister.  “How are you feeling this morning, Ari?”  Albus tried to sound cheerful around his little sister, who had grown ill from suppressing her magic.  There was no known cure for Ariana’s ailment.  Albus didn’t want to lock her away in St. Mungo’s so he and Aberforth had been taking care of her at home.

Ariana shrugged before grabbing her baby doll and running off to the sitting room, still in view of her brothers. 

Just then there was a familiar tap at the window.  Albus brightened, knowing exactly who it was from.  He rushed to the window and let his owl in, who was carrying a letter.

“Gellert’s on his way over,” Albus informed his brother after he read the hastily scribbled note.  
  
Aberforth frowned, crossing his arms.  “You shouldn’t spend so much time with him.”  
  
Albus wasn’t pleased with that opinion.  “Why not?  Gellert’s my friend and I enjoy spending time with him.  You could have friends too if you weren’t so ornery and gave people a chance.”  
  
“Screw that.  I have responsibilities - and so do you.”  Then Aberforth went for a low blow.  “At least I actually care for her.  That’s why she prefers me over you.”  
  
“It should be obvious that I care for Ariana as well,” Albus growled as he advanced towards Aberforth, itching to draw his wand from his sleeve.  “I put my life on hold for her and for you.”  
  
“But you resent her.  I know you do, I’ve seen it in your eyes.”  
  
“I’m not perfect, Aberforth,” sighed Albus.  “There are some days that I feel resentful but not that often.  But we can’t let things go on like this forever.  I’d go mad.  There must be another way.”  
  
“It was him.”  Aberforth glowered.  “He put that into your head, that you should leave this place, leave us.”  
  
Albus sighed, knowing that once he was on a roll, Aberforth would just keep going.  “Gellert didn’t put anything into my head.”  
  
“Maybe not, but he encouraged it.  Besides, he’s made you more violent.”  Aberforth shot him a disapproving look.  “You’ve made a mess of the barn when you hold your dueling matches and have startled my poor goats.”  
  
“We haven’t done that for days now,” said Albus, hiding a smile as he remembered why.  “If you’d bothered to notice.”  
  
There was a knock at the door, interrupting their conversation.  
  
“That’ll be him, then,” Aberforth sneered, heading to the front door and peering through the peephole.  “He looks like a ponce with that long blond hair.”    
  
“He does not,” Albus glared at his brother, placing his hands on his hips.  “Could you please behave?  Just for today, since it’s my birthday?”  
  
Aberforth glared back.  “No chance in hell.  I hate him.  He’s corrupted you.”  
  
“I don’t understand, Abe.  There’s no reason why you should hate him so much.”  
  
“Oh really?  I saw you two in the barn last week,” Aberforth said in a low voice so Ariana couldn’t hear.  “You performed some sort of dark magic blood ritual.”  
  
Albus’ breathing sped up.  Aberforth had seen them make the blood pact!  What if Aberforth had seen them being intimate?  Had he and Gellert been found out?  
  
“Yes, but it was perfectly innocent,” Albus tried.  “We vowed never to harm each other.”  
  
“Innocent?”  Aberforth snorted.  “I saw how that ritual gave him control over you.  I watched him fuck you afterward.  He forced you!”  
  
“He didn’t force me,” Albus informed his brother, his voice growing louder.  “I was willing.”  
  
“That’s even worse,” Aberforth shuddered.  “You let him take you on the floor of the barn on the hay, like an animal.  It’s disgusting.”  
  
“Don’t speak of things you don’t understand,” Albus snapped, his hands shaking at the injustice of it all.   He thought they’d taken every precaution to conceal themselves, but apparently they hadn’t worked.  “I love Gellert and he loves me.  What we shared was an expression of that love.”  
  
“He’s bewitched you,” said Aberforth, shaking his head.  
  
“He certainly has,” Albus agreed, trying to keep the wistfulness out of his voice, as it would only anger his brother.  
  
“I cannot allow this to continue.  It’s against the law, Albus.  I should report you to the Ministry,” Aberforth threatened.  
  
“But you won’t, because you need my help with Ari.”  Albus had him there.  They’d reached a stalemate and Aberforth knew it.

They heard an insistent knock at the front door.  “There’s Gellert now,” said Albus, trying not to sound excited.  “Don’t mention a word of this to him.  I _mean_ it, Abe.”  
  
A scowling Aberforth muttered something under his breath but Albus couldn’t quite catch it.   Thankfully Aberforth went to attend to Ariana so Albus could let Gellert inside without his brother breathing down his neck.

Sighing, Albus went to the door and opened it to reveal his love, who was standing there with a mischievous smile.  Albus really wanted to kiss him, but now was not the time.  “Thank Merlin you’re here, Gell,” Albus murmured, giving him a side hug as Gellert was holding something in his hands.  “It’s been a madhouse already.  I could really use your support.”  
  
“I’m here now, it will be alright, liebling,” Gellert reassured him as they locked eyes. 

Albus felt lighter already, just being in Gellert’s presence.

“I brought you something.”  Gellert handed him the box.  “I hope you like it, I know how much you like lemon flavoring."  Gellert captured Albus' gaze and held it, the pair whisked away into a world all their own.  "Happy Birthday, Albie.”  
  
“Thank you!”  Albus opened the box and glanced down at the homemade yellow lemon cake, which featured the symbol of the Deathly Hallows made out of crimson icing.  “This looks gorgeous, Gell.  I can't believe you made this for me.”  
  
“Albie?  Gell?”  Aberforth snorted and made a gagging sound.  “Friends shouldn’t have pet names.  Perhaps there is more to your friendship?”

Albus hadn’t realized his brother had come in to spy on them, but the damage was already done.  Aberforth had overheard them.  
  
Gellert frowned and strode past Albus towards the younger Dumbledore.  “It’s your brother’s birthday.  The least you could do is be civil to me for once.  I’ve done nothing to you to make you hate me.”  
  
Aberforth crossed his arms and scowled at Gellert.  “We were just fine until you came along.”  
  
“No, I wasn’t,” Albus corrected him.  “I needed a friend.  I’m very lucky that Gellert came here for the summer.”

Ariana wandered in, putting an end to Aberforth and Albus’ quarrel.  
  
Gellert put his wand down on the counter as he got down on the floor next to Ariana to greet her.  The girl had taken to Gellert, who always brought her a present, usually a sweet or a flower.  
  
“Ariana, today is a big day for Albus,” Gellert informed her.  “It’s his birthday.  Can you tell him 'happy birthday'?  He’d really like that.  And then we can all have a piece of the cake I baked.”  
  
Ariana turned towards Albus.  “Happy... bird day.”  
  
“Thank you.”  Albus’ stomach grew warm, knowing how difficult it could be for Ari to speak.  He really did love his sister, even if he was frustrated with their situation.  She was normally so sweet, she didn’t deserve her fate.

“Shall we dig into the cake?” Gellert asked with a smile.  “I’m anxious to see what you think of the taste.”  
  
“She just had breakfast,” Aberforth sneered.  “It’s too soon for her to eat anything else.”  
  
“I think we can make an exception this one time,” said Albus, eagerly eyeing the cake.  “She can have a bite at least.”  
  
“No.”  Aberforth made a grab for Gellert’s wand and cast, “Aguamenti” all over the cake.  The water spilled on to the floor, soaking Albus’ shoes.  

Albus glanced down at his cake, which was now soggy and ruined. 

“Oops.” Aberforth gave them an innocent smile.

Albus grabbed for his own wand.  “Expelliarmus,” Albus quickly disarmed his brother and returned the wand to Gellert.   “Why would you do that?” Albus cried.  “He worked really hard on that, Abe.”  
  
But Gellert had a different reaction.  “You touch my wand again and you’re dead,” Gellert warned, pointing his wand at Aberforth, the anger rolling off him in waves.  
  
“I’d like to see you try,” Aberforth taunted.  
  
“Why you insolent little fool,” Gellert sneered, his lip curling as he approached Aberforth.  “The things I would do to you if you weren’t important to Albus...”  
  
But Albus got in between them before things could get out of hand.  “Let’s go, Gellert,” said Albus, pushing Gellert back away from his brother.  “I can see that I’m not wanted.”  Then Albus took Gellert by the hand and dragged him out the front door.

“You should’ve let me take him,” said Gellert, still fuming as they walked away.  “I would’ve put him in his place.”  
  
“I appreciate it, but that just would’ve made things worse.” Albus sighed.  “Let it go, Gell.”

“Fine.”  Gellert rolled his eyes.  “But only because it’s your birthday.  Where do you want to go?  It’s your birthday, so you decide.  We could take a walk or…”  

“Let’s go to your place.”  Albus looked hopefully at Gellert.  
  
“Sounds good, my aunt is gone for the day,” Gellert agreed.   He took Albus' hand in his, even though they were out in the open and anyone could've seen.   

Albus hadn't the energy to protest.  “I’m sorry about your cake.  It was a very sweet gesture.  Just when I think I know all your talents, you continue to surprise me.”  Albus gave Gellert a fond smile.

“Eh, don't worry about it - it probably didn’t taste that great anyway,” Gellert said bracingly.

They walked across the street to Bathilda Bagshot’s modest home, Albus and Gellert’s haven away from prying eyes. 

Gellert unlocked the door with his wand and opened it for Albus before ushering him inside.  They headed straight for Bathilda’s well-worn crimson couch.  Albus was so familiar with this couch that he knew exactly where the upholstery was unraveling.  The couch had hosted many an encounter between them and Albus cherished each one.   They kicked off their shoes and sat next to each other on the couch, with their shoulders brushing.  
  
“Happy Birthday, mein Schatz.”  Gellert turned towards Albus and gently kissed his forehead.  “How can I help make this a good birthday for you?”

“Make me forget, Gell,” Albus pleaded.  “Just for a moment.”

“Very well.”  Gellert smirked at him.  “Tell me what you want.”

 A hot blush spread across Albus’ cheeks.  “I-I want it hard and fast.”  
  
Gellert grinned.  “I can do that.”  He pulled Albus in for a hungry kiss.  Albus grabbed Gellert’s hand and placed it on his crotch.  Gellert moaned into the kiss, trying to do right by Albus even if he was distracted by thoughts over Albus’ family situation.  But after a minute, Gellert noticed that Albus wasn’t responding to his touch like he usually did.  He pulled his hand away, much to Albus’ disappointment.  
  
“Why’d you stop?” Albus complained.  
  
“I don’t think hard and fast is what you need right now,” said Gellert, giving his boyfriend a knowing look.  “And neither do I.  Come here, my Albie.”  
  
“I’m eighteen, I don’t need to be coddled,” Albus grumbled but Gellert was having none of it.  Gellert put his arms around Albus and curled around him.  Albus immediately relaxed and rested his head on Gellert’s shoulder.  
  
Albus couldn’t help a sigh from escaping.  He always felt better after cuddling with Gellert, who wasn’t always keen on it.  But Gellert could usually read Albus pretty well even if he’d only known him for a month.  If Albus was ever feeling down or insecure, Gellert would put his own insecurities about physically demonstrating his love in a non-sexual way to take care of Albus’ needs.  
  
“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Albus lamented, intertwining his left hand with Gellert’s.  “Life is perfect when I’m alone with you.”  
  
Gellert gave him a wry smile.  “You are so beautiful, mein geliebter.  I wish I could give you the life you deserve.”  
  
“You do.”  Albus gave him a wry smile.  “When I was younger, I worried I’d never find love, never find someone who completes and understands me.  But now that you’re here, I’m worried that I’ll lose you.”  Absolute vulnerability shone in Albus’ eyes and Gellert wanted to banish it.  
  
“You won’t.  This deep love between us is rare.”  Gellert locked eyes with Albus, who returned his gaze.  “I could never let someone as precious as you get away.”

“I know you desperately want to find the Hallows, but I’m begging you, don’t leave without me,” Albus pleaded.

Gellert’s eyes softened.  “You are mine, Albus Dumbledore, and I’ll wait for you.   I can certainly wait another month to put our plan into action.  When Aberforth returns to school, we’ll take Ariana with us and find a cure for her.”  
  
“Yes.”  Albus sighed, wishing that it was already time for Aberforth to return to Hogwarts.  
  
“You shouldn’t let your brother treat you so,” Gellert whispered.  “You need to stand up to him.  Merlin knows you’re much more powerful.”  
  
“I can’t.  Not now.”  Albus’ eyes filled with tears.  “Gell, Aberforth found out about us.”  
  
Gellert’s eyes widened.  “Are you serious?  Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”  
  
“Because I know exactly what you’re going to say.”  
  
“We’ll have to obliviate him,” Gellert realized.  “We have no choice.”  
  
“No.  That spell can have disastrous results if performed incorrectly.”  
  
“But he wants to take me away from you!”  
  
“I don’t think he’ll act on it,” Albus surmised.  “Besides, he’s underage and my responsibility.  I can’t condone it.”

“I think you’re making a mistake,” Gellert said flatly.  “We can’t trust him.”  
  
“Don’t make me choose, Gell.  I just want a normal family,” Albus choked out.  “But I can’t have that.  I don’t want to take care of them, Gellert!  I’m too young, I’m just a kid myself.”  
  
“I know, liebling,” Gellert soothed.  “There might be a way to fix this, but I’m hesitant to use it unless-”

With a crack, an unfamiliar man apparated into Bathilda’s living room, pointing his wand right at Gellert.  Albus knew by the insignia on the man’s coat that he was an Auror.  What was an Auror doing in Bathilda’s home?

 “Gellert Grindelwald, you are under arrest for sexually assaulting Albus Dumbledore,” the Auror announced, pointing his wand directly at Gellert’s heart.

 Aberforth walked into the room behind the Auror, his smirk falling on them both.

 Albus’ stomach churned as he realized what his brother had done.  “No, that’s not what happened,” Albus pleaded.  “You’ve made a terrible mistake.  Gellert would never hurt me.”

 “Grindelwald was expelled from Durmstrang for experiments with the Dark Arts,” Aberforth told the Auror.  “He’s threatened me several times.  He’s dangerous!”

“I’m taking you in, Mr. Grindelwald,” the Auror informed him.

Albus knew that it was possible Gellert wouldn’t receive a fair trial with his past.  “Run, Gell!” 

Dodging spells, Gellert ran up the stairs and disappeared.  Albus wondered why he hadn’t apparated as he watched the Auror bound up the stairs after him.  

Only a smirking Aberforth remained in the living room.  
  
“How could you do this to me?  I hate you,” Albus shouted, pointing his wand at his brother.  It took him great effort not to cast an Unforgivable.  “I wish you’d never been born!”   

Then a glittering white light enveloped Albus and then he knew no more.  
  
.~.  
  
Morning came and Albus awoke with a start in his bed.  Gellert!  An auror had come to arrest his boyfriend yesterday, but Albus couldn’t recall what had occurred after that.   He had to find out what happened, so he could help Gellert.

After quickly dressing, Albus ran downstairs expecting to hear usual Ariana’s shrieks and Aberforth’s complaints.  Instead, he heard the familiar voices of two adults.

Albus came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and found his parents standing before him.   Albus rubbed his eyes and pinched his arm, but his parents remained.   How could this be possible?  
  
“Mother?” Albus couldn’t believe it.  His eyes filled with tears as he regarded the woman who was supposed to be dead.  “You’re alive!” 

Kendra frowned.  “Albus, are you alright, dear?”

Albus pulled his mother in for a hug, shaking as she held him in her arms.

“Father!” Albus bit his lip to stop the sobs from escaping.  “You’re here!”  Moments later, he hugged his father.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Son,” said Percival, his eyes twinkling as he gave Albus a warm smile after he pulled away.    
  
“Birthday?”  Albus said absently, still staring at his parents and reveling in the joyous feeling that they’d been somehow returned to him.  “It was my birthday yesterday.”  
  
“What a jokester,” said Percival.  He rested his hand on Albus’ shoulder and smiled.  “You know, I don’t say it enough, but I’m so proud to have you as my son.”  
  
Albus still couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening.  “Father, how are you here?  How did you get out of jail?”  
  
“Jail?” Percival laughed.  “Very funny, Albus.”

“Albus, come into the kitchen,” Kendra encouraged.  “I baked you a birthday cake for our party tonight.   It’s lemon – your favorite!”

As if in a daze, Albus followed her before being ambushed by… Ariana?

“Happy Birthday, Albus,” said his sister as she gave him a tight hug.  “I can’t believe you’re eighteen!  I’m so glad you’re my brother.”  
  
“You touched me,” Albus whispered as Ariana pulled away.  “Voluntarily.  You’re speaking in complete sentences!  Is this all a dream?”  
  
“What do you mean, dear?” Kendra asked.    
  
“You’re alive, Ari is well, Father isn’t in Azkaban.”  
  
“Why would I be in jail?” Percival’s brow furrowed.  
  
“You killed those muggles that hurt Ariana, that made her ill and suppress her magic,” Albus reminded him.  
  
“Don’t say something like that in front of your sister,” Kendra scolded.  “Albus has quite the imagination, Ari.  Pay him no mind.”  
  
“Albus, don’t you remember?  _You_ were the one who defended me from those muggle boys,” said Ariana.  “You were powerful enough to stop them.”  
  
“But I didn’t,” Albus corrected her.  “I wasn’t there because I made Aberforth watch you.  It was all my fault.”  
  
“Who?” Ariana asked.

Percival and Kendra also frowned at the mention of Aberforth’s name.  “Albus, who are you talking about?”  
  
“My brother,” said Albus with a frown.  “You know, the pain-in-the-neck, goat obsessed-”   Albus was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Ariana ran to answer it.  “It’s Gellert!” She announced after looking through the peephole.  “Albus, Gellert’s here to see you.”  
  
Albus’ heart leapt.  At least Gellert was free in this strange new reality.  
  
“Albus, I’m so glad you have a friend like Gellert,” said Kendra before she opened the door.  “He’s such a nice boy.”  
  
“Yes, he can come over any time,” Percival agreed.  “Finally, someone has convinced you to apply yourself.  I know you could’ve made Head Boy and gotten all Outstandings on your NEWTS but you didn’t put forth the effort.”  
  
“I guess I didn’t have anything to prove,” said Albus, slowly realizing what had happened.  Somehow, he’d crossed over into a different reality where his family was intact.   
  
“Come in, dear!”  Kendra ushered Gellert inside, who headed straight for Albus.

“Gellert!”  Albus sighed with relief as he laid eyes on his love.  “You’re alright.”  
  
Gellert grinned at him.  “Happy Birthday, Albus.  Eighteen, huh?  I hope you get everything you wanted.”

Albus narrowed his eyes.  Gellert sounded innocent, too innocent.  Could Gellert have anything to do with this new reality?  It didn’t seem possible.

“Good morning, Mrs. Dumbledore, Mr. Dumbledore,” Gellert said politely, nodding at them before turning to his secret lover.   “Albus, I made this for you,” said Gellert, handing Albus a lemon cake just like the one from the day before.  “I hope you like it.”  
  
“Thank you!  Now I have two cakes,” said Albus, his heart swelling when Gellert winked at him when no one was looking.  
  
“What a creative triangular symbol you drew on the cake, Gellert,” Kendra noted as Albus opened the cardboard box to show off Gellert’s culinary masterpiece.  “It seems familiar but I can’t quite place it.”  
  
“Mrs. Dumbledore, may I steal Albus for a while?”  Gellert asked. 

Kendra nodded.  “Of course, dear.  Take as long as you like, as long as you’re back for the party at six.”

“Thank you.”  Gellert dragged a still-reeling Albus out of the house.   The younger wizard led Albus into the nearby Dumbledore barn, where they took a seat on the straw floor.  

“Gell, what the hell happened?” Albus wondered.  “How are my parents here?  How is Ari well?  The last thing I remember was you being arrested.”  
  
Gellert smirked.  “I fixed it all, Albus,” he said in a silky smooth voice.  “I gave you everything you ever wanted.  Now we can continue our quest for the Hallows and you won’t be burdened with any responsibilities at home.”  
  
“This is all so wonderful, except… wait a minute.”  Albus thought back to his family’s strange behavior whenever he mentioned Aberforth.  Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen Aberforth at all.   Albus could only come to one conclusion.  “Gellert, you made my brother disappear,” Albus breathed.  He realized the full extent of that change.  His family wasn’t in shambles.  Ariana wasn’t sick.  Albus had no annoying younger sibling that would intrude on his time with Gellert or rat on their relationship.  Objectively, it was a positive change.  
  
“I did,” said Gellert, seeing no reason to deny it. 

Albus was flabbergasted by the extent of Gellert’s powers and just a tiny bit afraid.  “How?”

“A few days ago, I frequented a shop in Knockturn Alley, called Borgin and Burkes.  They specialize in certain kinds of magical artifacts.” 

“Dark magic you mean.”  Albus raised an eyebrow.  “I should’ve known.”

Gellert shrugged.  “That’s where I found this old cuckoo clock.   I got it for cheap because the shopkeeper thought it was broken.  But it didn’t take long for me to fix it.   I found that if you wind it backward, you can go back in time.”  
  
“Are the effects permanent?” Albus wanted to know.  
  
Gellert shook his head.  “I don’t think so.   We can use it again, although the more that we interfere with the timeline, the more risks we take in changing our own lives.”

Albus had to ask. “What did you do to Aberforth?”

Gellert gave him a sheepish grin.  “I um, went back in time to the month that he would’ve been conceived and slipped your father a strong impotence potion.”

“Merlin, Gellert.”  Albus stared at him with trepidation, his eyes wide with fear.  “I don’t know what to say.  It could be argued that you murdered my brother by preventing his existence.”

“Semantics.  I did this for you, Albus,” Gellert reminded him.  “Don’t you like your life better without him?”

 _Yes_ , Albus thought, although the guilt overtook him.  “Perhaps.  Is there a way you can bring Aberforth back but keep the reality I have now?”

“Possibly, but it could be risky.”  Gellert took Albus’ hands in his and gazed deeply into the depths of Albus’ deep blue eyes.  “Are you upset with me?”  
  
“Hmm.”  Albus considered it.  “He _was_ awful to us.  Ruining my cake was one thing, but calling for your arrest was truly evil, especially after I told him that I loved you.”  Albus shook as he recalled that terrible moment when he thought that he and Gellert were going to be separated forever.   Albus’ heart had almost stopped when he heard the auror’s false accusation.   Aberforth had done it, had screwed with them like he always had.  Only this time he’d gone too far.

“Aberforth was a constant struggle,” Albus admitted.  “But for him not to exist at all… is that fair?”

“He wanted to keep us apart, Albus.  Sometimes we must make sacrifices for the Greater Good.” Gellert sighed, gently taking Albus’ hands in his.  “I know it’s hard, having to weigh the alternatives and make a tough decision.  But I honestly believe this was the best course of action for all involved.”

“You’re brilliant,” Albus realized.  Gellert had made a difficult choice, but Albus believed in Gellert, in his vision for a better future.  “You saved us from being separated, Gellert, and you brought back my family.   Thank you.”

Gellert smirked.  “I thought you’d see it my way.  Happy Birthday, darling.”    
  
As Albus leaned in for the kiss, he thought, _maybe one day we’ll try to bring Aberforth back.  But then again, maybe not_. 

.~.

The End

 A/N:  Not sure if Gellert was being evil or not in this - up to you.

Dedicated to anyone who has ever had an annoying sibling.  As an adult, I love my sister very much and would never want or imagine a life without her.   But as a kid, the thought definitely crossed my mind and I’m guessing that’s a universal thing.  Right?

I always wondered if Gellert and Albus would’ve stayed together if Aberforth hadn’t gotten in their way.  Someone should write that!  Even if they became dictators, they could’ve been together. 

 

German endearments

Darling - liebling

My treasure - mein Schatz

My beloved - mein geliebter 

 


End file.
